Lost Medal
by stormsyaf
Summary: He was supposed to die, she was kidnapped and later turn into a weapon. Both were not supposed to meet...and yet they did. Warning:Eiji X Green/Blue(Fem) and Pokemon Manga! Not anime! And swearing !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Manga or Kamen Rider.** **I do own this story.**

 **Lost Medal  
** **Chapter 1:Beginning, Different Start, and Underwear**

* * *

Near Lavender City, Kanto

A boy was strolling down the was clearly stated that he had just exited the Pokemon Center since he was clipping his pokeballs to his belt, his face had an angry expression as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"There sure is a lot of scum in this world"

He was dressed in a red vest with two pocket on each side, and plain black t-shirt was also wearing light-blue. Lastly, a red cap with its front at the back of his head.

"Selling fake items and now pokemon stealing"

The boy who kept mumbling about bad people was Red, a pokemon trainer who had just started his journey. He was upset because a girl his age managed to convince him into buying useless items. The most embarrassing part, was when he bought a lot of underwear from her.

She said those underwear gave the trainer and pokemon power boost! Liar! And he believed every single words she said.

As he kept on walking, he saw a girl kneeling on a black carpet, in front of her were were bracelet and others... Underwear? A lot of them. Said girl had a black dress  
and the same colour boots as the dress.

"Sale on items 50%!" She shouted gaining some attention from the crowds.

"Hurry! Today will be the last offer!"

Red blinked his eyes, hoping this was not his eyes playing trick on him."It's her!" Red growled softly, when he saw the similarity between her and the girl she met before.

The girl was happily doing her business. Just this morning she had sold almost half of her items to a boy. She gleamed in happiness as she saw the crowd finally  
paid attention to her.

"I knew we would meet again!" Her's eyes widened when she heard Red voice, she turned her head behind, and saw Red with a grin on his face.

"Oh no, not him" She quickly packed her things and ran as fast as she can. "Stop that thief!" Red ran after her. The people nearby were startled by them and they  
decided to ignored them or just mind heir own business.

"I want my money back!"

* * *

Near Lavender Town, Kanto

Meanwhile, another boy was standing in front of a blue building, his eyes seem to be looking for someone. The boy's attire was consist of a red t-shirt with a bird's  
wing on the back, a pair of khaki pants. And brown boots to match his pants. His messy brown hair that spikes out at the tips of his forehead, and parted bangs showing his brown eyes looking aimlessly at the street.

The thing that made him stood out was a long stick he's holding. Not just any, stick a stick with an underwear displayed, sweat dropped when they  
saw him holding saw a stick with an underwear on the tip of the stick. Nobody wanted to ask why he was doing with that underwear,apparently a young boy already asked him.

"That is my underwear for tomorrow." He Quote and after that nobody disturb him again.

Weirdo.

A bird shriek was, heard across the sky. He looked up the sky and saw is a raptor-like avian Pokémon. It is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face and underside. It has a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and black angular markings behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail has alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs are pink, and it has powerful sharp talons.

If anybody looked to the sky they can only see movements in the clouds but to him, he saw a _Pidgeotto_ flying around the sky before it flew off the south of the town.

"No matter where _you_ go, I will always find my way back to _you._ " He said as tears began to dwell his eyes.

"But why must every time you leave, you must took my underwear for tomorrow" He wiped his tears thinking about how _she_ took his favourite underwear. Knowing _her_  
brought more tears to his eyes. His underwear will never be safe again.

After he finished crying over his underwear, he walked to the south direction of the street. He didn't even noticed that everyone around him sweat dropped.

Again, weirdo.

* * *

Route 12, Kanto

Red and the mysterious girl were still running, neither giving up. The girl pulled out a pokeball from dress and threw the pokeball beside her, which was a river in between the town. Smoke covered the area which the pokeball was tossed at.

A bipedal, indigo-blue Pokémon similar to a turtle. It has brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has three tail clawed fingers and pointed toes. Bluish white fur covers its long ears and. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell.

The girl climbed on top the wartortle as it swam away

"Bye-bye." She waved at Red who was shocked to see a another new pokemon he never seen before.

"What!... A Pokemon?" Red exclaimed in shock, since he thought she didn't have any pokemon.

Red went to his vest and pulled out a pokeball."I never use him before but..." He was hesitating as gripped his pokeball. His other pokemon was injured, he cannot chase her when she had a healthy pokemon. The only option left is his newest pokemon, which never used once.

* * *

"Finally...I lost him." She released a happy sigh, When she was sure she had lost red,

She sat on top of wartortle comfortably knowing she had won her little race with Red. Her happy moment were cut off when her wartortle hit something, making her  
and her pokemon crash onto the side.

"Who left a matress in the middle of a river." She groaned as she hold her head, dizzy from crashing.

"S-snorlax!"she screamed in fear as her vision become clearer.

Snorlax is a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Its body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. Its head is large, with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It has large, hind feet with three claws and a circular brown  
paw pad, and its arms and five foreclaws are short.

"Give me back my money!"She turned her head to the right to see Red running towards her. She lost to someone younger than her, never! Looks like she had to use her secret weapon.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me... Sorry I lied to you." She began as she tried her best to look cute

"But I didn't do it do for money, I only..." She then lunged at red. "Wanted to see you again!"

"Please forgive me, for playing a trick on you." She whispered using her regret tone, but behind Red she was sticking her tongue out, she knew nobody can be mad at  
her especially the 'Puppy dog eyes' not even _him_ could resist it.

"I am so happy to see you again."She released Red and showed him the 'puppy dog eyes '

"Don't cry now! Its okay."Well Red did what he always do, since he do not have any experience with female.

Poor Red

"But I been a bad girl." She argued just to make it more effective. Before Red could said something, he was pushed by her.

"Bubblebeam" The girl had stall some times for her wartortle to recover. Red was ignorant about human's true nature, but this time Red was prepared, he punched the bubbles and some just harmlessly passed through him.

"Huh?" The girl gasped in surprise , Red was supposed to low his guard. This bad! Very Bad!

"I learn from my mistakes." He replied in a calm tone, perched on his snorlax's shoulder before continuing "I have two badges! So, you can't outsmart me!"

The girl was very surprise to see Red outsmart her, but now the surprised changed into a smirked.

 _ **'** This boy got two badge. If I use my card correctly, I might steal those badges_. **'** She thought with a smirk. Her mind already began to simulate a plan. First, give the upper hand to Red, making it look like he's winning. Lastly, play dead and get close to Red.

"This will be easy." She said to herself, this time she won't be outsmarted.

 **"** **Mega punch!"** Red shouted the moment she tried to make a run for it. Snorlax punched the ground with great force, causing the ground to crack before shattering.

"Aaaaah!" The girl screamed as she and her wartortle fell into the giant hole.

* * *

Red had won his battle against the mysterious girl who her name he yet to know. When she fell into the hole, Red thought she had died. But she didn't, she fainted checked her her body did not sustain any major wounds, except for a few scratches. He ordered snorlax to carry her and her pokemon, as he went to search a place to rest.

"She wake up sooner or later." Red watched his snorlax gently lay the girl's body under a tree, beside her was her wartortle.

Red walked to her and digged for her purse. Soon, he founded a purple purse inside her dress's left pocket. "I just want my money back." Puling out the purse, he  
noticed a red sticker at the middle of the purse.

"Her name's Blue, huh" He read the sticker, curiously. Red then turned his gaze to the unconscious wartortle, who had swirly eyes.

"I defeated this pokemon so..." His hand went to his vest to take his Pokedex. Before he could reach the pokedex, he heard a voice in the wind.

 **"Gust!"** A strong gust of wind pushed him, and Red was sent flying but luckily for him snorlax grabbed Red's foot using it's paw. Then, Snorlax put Red on his shoulder

"Grr...Who did that?!" Red asked, his eyes scanning the area. "I did." The same voice answered him, Red turned his head to look at Blue resting place

He saw a boy a year older than he is, wearing a red t-shirt with khaki pants... And a stick with underwear? A pidgeotto perch on top of his head. **'** Is he Blue's brother? **'** The boy and blue do look alike. Example, their hair colour is both dark brown.

"Did this girl sold you fake items?" The boy immediately questioned Red, who was caught off guard by his question. Did this boy know Blue? or maybe he's blue thieving partner? But he's seem friendly enough

"She also sold you underwears right?" Red blushed when he heard this, dammit he knew his secret. What happen if he is here to blackmail him? His image will forever be ruined.

Screw the image! Green will never acknowledge him for being so easily convinced into buy useless underwears. From a girl!

"Don't worry, you're not the first person to buy those from Blue." The boy stated as he called back his pidgeotto into its's pokeball.

"What do you mean?"

The boy chuckled, this what everyone always asked him first "Well, Blue here offen talk to others into believing a bold-faced lie." He sighed sadly, it was tiring to do this, explaining to others. "But, nonethelss Blue's here doing this for the both of us."

"You don't have any family right." Red said, he may not be educated well, but he was not stupid.

"Orphans..." The boy then kneed down, enveloped her in a hug."She's the only family I got." The boy lied smoothly, well it's half lying but not's asking.

"I understand." He wiped some tears in his eyes, watching this made him feel like a jerk, since he did hit and chased Blue. He then took out his wallet, taking out a few  
ryo.

"Take this money." Red gave the ryo to the boy who accepted them. "Thank you." The boy muttered as Blue snuggled to him closer.

Weird.

"Don't mention it." Red gave him a thumps up.

* * *

 **This is the first chapter of Lost Medal. Please Review ! And tell me if you something to be added on the next chapter**

 **A/N:The pairing will be EijixBlue**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **If some of you had read my story, you will notice that I didn't change anything much from the manga, except for a few scenes. If you're wondering why the boy told his Pidgeotto to hit Red? It's because the boy arrived late and assumed Red for injuring Blue to the state of unconscious. Even though, he knew Blue did something wrong, but he still do not like people hitting Blue. When the boy realise Red is around his age, he immediately changed to a nice person. He thought that the one who did that to Blue was an older male or a punk.**

 **I will write pokemon using their gender.** **  
**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking, flashback or ?_

 **Moves- Aura Sphere!/ Henshin!"**

Location, Place and Time 

**Ok! Onward with the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **I do not own Pokemon and Kamen Rider**

Chapter 2:First henshin, the disk and Vs tauros (Part 1)

* * *

Pokemon center

Last time, our hero was greeted by a Young girl who tricked him into buying her fake items. He later found the girl and went to confront her, the girl ran away from Red who managed to caught her using his new pokemon, Snorlax and battled against her wartortle, he won the battle and knocked her into unconscious. He and snorlax carried her and wartortle, Red had found a nice place to search for his money.

Red was also attacked by another older boy with his pidgeotto. The boy then, explained about Blue (Her name he just learned), how she lie and steal from others for money. As money was their only surviving hope, being an orphan. Red had also learned among others things.

Don't judge a person by it's cover.

He now have to battle at least a few trainer to earn back his money (Which he had given to Blue's brother) to his past current money.

His badges went missing, which lead Red to this...

"My Badges!" Red screamed as his red vest was violated for the past ten minutes. "They're gone!"

"Pikachu." Red glanced to his third pokemon. Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. He was covered in yellow fur, and his ears were long and pointed with black tips. He had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on his cheeks. His forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and his feet had three toes. He had two brown stripes's on the back, and his tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

"My hat?" Red's hand went to his head, he gently patted his head. "No! No,no,no!" His eyes widened in fear because of two things. One, his badges were missing. Two, his favourite one and only hat was also missing!

"GAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Unknown Location

"I can forgive you for leaving me and stealing my underwear, but why must you stole that boy's badges?!"

If there is one thing Blue hate the most, it's when getting scolded by _him_.

"B-But the badges they...," She lifted her head up, which she had to keep her head down during _their_ argument, to gaze at _him._

Blue knows _he_ will forgive her, _h_ _e_ is a soft-hearted person. Whatever mistake she did, _he_ will always forgive her, even money laundering. Not just her, anybody else who did wrong to _him were also forgiven._

Right now _he_ was not angry, _he_ can never be angry at her... Disappointed? Yes.

"I-I... Envy him for having a normal live."

 _He_ flinched when she said that, _he_ even flinched again as _he_ looked into Blue's downcast eyes. Seeing Blue sad hurt him, it hurt more when _he_ was the cause of it. _But he_ doesn't know why it hurt. Maybe she was the closest thing _he_ ever had as a family?

Blue was then hugged by _him,_ she was stunned, nonetheless Blue returned his hug. Both of them stood at the same height 4'6. So it was easy for the both oft hem to rest their head on the shoulder respectively.

"I know this is hard but soon it will be over." She closed her eyes and nodded, _he_ was right their lives are only consist of stealing, running and hiding. It was the masked man fault their lives were like that. He was responsible for ruining Blue's childhood, forcing her to be a weapon for Team Rocket.

Despite that, if it wasn't for him Blue would never have met Silver and _him._

"I will make him pay... I promise." It was _his_ desire to take the masked man for good, and _he_ will make sure he pay the price for what he did years ago.

"Blue..."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to return the badges to it's owner back."

"Mou~ Sora!"

* * *

Rocket Game Corner

The team rocket held a meeting at their secret hideout, to learn the progress of each team rocket according their area. Today, the leader in charge won't be happy to hear from one of the team rocket member progress...

"What?!"

"We were close behind her but-" The team rocket grunt was interrupted as his leader held up his hand to stop him from talking

"I don't to hear your petty excuses!" The senior Rocket member screamed, they were their top priority and losing her meant losing his job. He worked for years to earn  
this position.

"I want both of them!" He pointed his finger to the wall, showing a picture of Blue and Sora.

* * *

A scream of frustration could be heard beside a route. This scream belong to Red who was busied searching for his missing badges and hat. He intended to search  
for his missing items yesterday's night. But his pokemon would't allow it, they even threaten him if he stayed asleep to think about his missing badges.

He did what any person will do in his situation... Besides, pikachu's thunderbolt hurt like hell.

"That Blue girl! She will pay for stealing my things again!" Red growled as an image of Blue whose face was mocking him, her tongue poked out, appeared in his mind. This morning, he went to examine the last place he been, but he found nothing. So, Blue must the one who stole his badges. The boy he met before could not have stole his badges, since they met once. Also he and the boy didn't have any physical contact

kneeling by the grass, he opened the map."It just happened yesterday, she must be close by." His eyes sweep the entire map, to find his location.

"Hah!" Red beamed happily, he then noticed two man who wore a black shirt with a large red "R", black pants, black gloves that go up to the forearm, white boots and  
black hats.

Red ran and hid behind a tree that was enough to cover him. "Team Rocket..." Red whispered, venom in his tone.

The last time he encountered team rocket he was almost buried in rocks, they too experimented on pokemon. He could still remember the anger and fear in gyarados's eyes.

"Dammit! Every time we got close to her..." One of the grunt began, "...That _boy_ interfere! And last time that frickin boy dropped an itching powder on us again!" The other finished, they both shivered in fear. They had heard from others team rocket members not to underestimate Blue, they just laughed at their team mates for their failure to capture a 11 years old girl.

In the end, they were the laughing stock. But at least two itching powder was better than one stink bomb.

"Hehehe...This time we're prepare...hehehe." The first grunt replied before separating, taking the right road.

"They're after her too!" Red silently followed him, his hand holding a short but thick stick.

The team rocket member was enjoying his walk, giggling his mind thinking of ways to torture that _boy_ for his two itching powder. He stopped thinking when a young boy ran up to him.

"Hi there! I got a rare starter pokemon for sale!"

The team rocket grunt shrugged his shoulder, decided to pay attention to him. Even if the boy is lying, he's just a kid what can he do to him.

Big mistake!

* * *

Rocket Game Corner

 **"A-unit cover Point 16 East. B-unit cover Point 21 West**!"

"...And **C-unit** into the lab!"

Red opened his right eye when the teams name were announced. He was standing in the middle of C-unit, wearing the complete team rocket uniform, with his arms across his chest.

The senior rocket member then proceed to push a hidden button under a poster. The wall began to shake, a door like lines shape appeared on the wall. When completed, the door raised up revealing a hidden staircase.

The C-unit team queued to a single line, Red panicked in alarm and quickly moved to the back. The team rocket members marched down the stairs, Red who was sweating a bit as he walked down the stairs. This was his first time _infiltrating_ a secret organization.

He's a dead man if his cover is blown.

"What the hell?" Red exclaimed in shock, he could't believe what he saw. There were many pokemon being experimented inside the lab. Some doesn't even look like a Pokemon.

Red clenched both of his fists, an old man wearing a white lab coat laughed maniacally at a pokemon inside one of the giant test tube. It has a brown bird like body, both of it's leg are fins and has no head.

 _How can they do something this horrible_

His gaze averted to another experimented creature (I be calling them creature and use it). The creature had a humanoid body. It is primarily grey with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short blunt horns. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a three digits on it's left hand and left foot have spherical tips. The creature's arm and leg were shackled by chains, it's right side was missing, meaning this creature was incomplete

"Is that a pokemon?" This incomplete pokemon was more different than the others experimented creature. It was almost complete and it seems to be alive. Was it sleeping, with it's eyes closed?

Luckily for him, his question was answered. "As you can see, this _MEWTWO_ is created based on on the unknown pokemon _Mew_ 's DNA."

Red turned his head around and saw a bald man in white lab coat with a black collar shirt with collar, blue jeans, black shoes. Orange tie and round glasses. He almost laughed at the man funny face, his weird mustache along with his bald head.

"Unfortunately, we do not have enough cell, thus the incomplete side." The bald man continued, as the same _senior rocket_ beside him _tried_ to understand what was written on the notepad the bald man was holding.

"What if we capture the original Mew?" The rocket member asked causing the professor to frown.

"That is impossible." Mew is an unknown legendary pokemon, so far they have gathered was it's location map and DNA. It's power and ability was uncataloged yet.  
Fight head on will have dire consequences like last time.

"Tch... We just have to play dirty then." Team Rocket is of the richest companies in the world. They have money, weapon and power, they won't hesitate to use them  
to complete their goal.

"That bitch still has our disk! However, if she won't cooperate this time, her pretty little head go * _bang_ * _._ " He slammed his hand at the edge of the table in frustration,  
he then chuckled at the idea of using a weapon on Blue that is if she disobey.

Red had to hold back a snarl when he heard the Rocket member's declare. _Th-they are willing to kill an_ _innocent person just for their selfish goal!_

"What about that _boy_?" He asked curiously. The boss never mention why he need that _boy_ alive. Only the higher ranking members know the reason, calcified for the lower ranking members. They gave him shitty answer when he asked them.

Fuck you too, shitty executives!

The professor gave him a smile, his eyes glint in excitement. "Let's just say _his_ value is the same as the Mew." The rocket member was about to ask what he meant,  
sadly an announcement interrupted them.

" **C-unit** to point **16 east!** "

All members of team rocket stopped what they were doing, when the announcement was made.

"The thief has been located!"

An image of Blue pop on the screen, their face suddenly changed to a crazy grinned, they wasted no time running to the location.

"I repeat **point 16 east**!"

They didn't even bothered to listen any more.

"Revengeeeeee!"

* * *

Point 16 East

"Your numbers are dropping, I wonder why?" She taunted as her right palm was cupping her chin, like a thinking position. Blue was right, only ten team rocket  
members were surrounding her.

"Don't get cocky girl, now hand over the disk," The handkerchief rocket member said, he stepped forward. "...If you don't we will use force."

"Oh my, how ungentlemanly of you to hit a girl." Blue said in a mocking voice, next to her was wartortle who nodded at her statement. "War-war!"

She amused herself by playing the disk at the tip of her fingers. Reminding them how she always escaped with the disk and how she humiliate them with her genius trap.

"Enough talking! Get her!" The leader 'ordered', the grunts 'did' what they were told. All of them move from their circle, leaving the leader who still haven't budge his place. The nearest rocket member threw a rifle at him, the handkerchief rocket grabbed the weapon and processed to position the rifle at Blue

She was surprised when the rocket member's rifle was aiming at her heart. "Gli-..." She could not finished her sentence as she was shot.

There was no noise, except for the sound of something fell onto the grass.

Blue suddenly felt dizzy, she tried to steady her head. But couldn't, her arms and legs felt like jelly, her body become numb and she fell down.

THUD

Before darkness overtake Blue's mind, she could only mutter these sentences.

"I'm sorry Sora..."

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **I portrait the Team Rocket slightly darker and more evil. They are villain right? My version of team rocket is evil. Yes they have kill people and torture pokemon.  
They have real life weapons such as drugs, guns etc.**

 **Sorry if I publish this chapter late. I was debating on whether to continue this story. I double check and rewrite this chapter, I also have tuition and have to do chorus at home.**

 **Kamen rider OOO will appear in the next chapter (If I decide to continue) As a normal rider! Not pokemon!**

 **He will fight against pokemon, hand in hand combat. Crazy right?**

 **Sora is Eiji Hino, he was de-aged and lost his** **memories.**

 **Review me if there is any grammar mistake, I will solve the problem.**

 **If you readers have some amazing ideas of yours, Then PM or review me.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! GOODBYE FOR NOW.**


End file.
